The Hidden Jewel
by strawberrisandcream
Summary: Hermione is not a granger but a Saphira, one of the most influential pureblooded family in the wizarding world. She always known it, now it's time for everyone else to. HGDM
1. Hermione Saphira

Authors note: This is my first story, please reveiw!

Hermione woke up to a beautiful morning. This was the first morning she had woken up happy for a long time. She looked around the expensively decorated bedroom and then got up to get ready. Today was the day she went back to Hogwarts. Hermione called a house elf to help her get dressed.

Yes, a house elf. Hermione was not a granger; she was a Saphira, one of the most influential pureblood families in the wizarding world. Her family had gone into hiding because of the threat of Voldemort. Only in the last year were they able to come out of hiding and move back into their mansion.

At the beginning of the summer her parents were killed by some of the few stray death eaters left after the war. Now Hermione was all alone, living in the huge mansion alone. However today she went back to Hogwarts and the endless nights she spent alone would finally come to an end.

Hermione had always known about being a pureblood, but it was critical for her to keep it a secret until the war was over. This was the year she planned to tell her friends the truth about her heritage.

Milly her house elf, paid of course, helped her get organized to go to Kings Cross. She picked out an outfit that consisted of a turquoise long tank top with decorative champagne coloured beading at the top and bottom over light blue jeans and strapy champagne kitten heels to match. As a last minute addition she put on her moms sapphire necklace, a hint towards her real background, and her head girls badge. She looked gorgeous.

Last year she had become quite the fashion icon along with her best friend Ginny. She had always been pretty even though her hair had been uncontrollable. That had been long since fixed with a couple of spells from the popular Teen Witch magazine.

Finally she was done and Milly had finished packing for her. She then shrunk her trunk to fit in her pocket, grabbed a quick breakfast of fruit and yogurt, and apparated to the train station.

She walked through the barrier and looked apon the crimson Hogwarts express and then smiled one of her most genuine smiles since the death of her beloved parents. The next thing she knew she was swept up into a bear hug from behind. She turned aound to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her best friends.

"We missed you so much Hermione!" the said in unison.

"I missed you guys too."


	2. The Train Ride

Draco sat in the Head Boy/ Head Girl compartment waiting for Granger to arrive. He was happy about returning to Hogwarts although you wouldn't have known it from his emotionless face.

The summer hadn't been entertaining for him at all, even though his father had been sent to Askaban. He was thankful for that because he didn't have to suffer the usual beatings and curses. But his mother had been sent too as an accomplice to his father's crimes. His mother was the only person who loved him and the only person he loved. He missed her dearly.

Last year Draco had become a different person. He had realized that he did not want to be his father's protégé any longer. Instead of insulting people he kept to himself, making studying his main focus. That's how he had become Head Boy, he had always had excellent grades but now his were unrivaled even by Granger's.

That was another change; he no longer cared about blood. Even Granger and himself had formed a sort of truce. After he had fought for the light side in the war and aided in the capture of his own father, tensions between the Golden Trio and himself and lessened greatly. They were by no means friends, but no longer were they all mortal enemies.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts by the opening of the compartment door.

After Hermione had listened to the boys tell her of their summers, she had excused herself to go to the Head's compartment. She had decided not to spoil the first day back with the news of her dead parents.

She opened the door to find Draco Malfoy, she was not surprised he had worked very hard last year and his grades almost matched her own.

"Hey," she said as she took her trunk from her pocket, enlarged it, and began rummaging through it for something to read.

"Hey," he politely replied.

She sat down on the bench and tried to read, but he thoughts kept wondering back to her summer…

_-Flashback-_

_She was wildly dancing around in her room to one of her new CD's. 'One of the best advantages to having to hide in the muggle world! Compact Discs.' She thought to herself. However the music suddenly stopped, Milly stood there after turning it off. _

"_Miss, some people are at the door to see you." The house elf told Hermione. _

"_Ok, I'll go down right away."_

_At the door were two ministry officials. She noticed they looked very solemn._

"_Who died?" she asked jokingly._

_The two men frowned and looked at each other. _

"_Oh…" Hermione's voice trailed off. _

"_We are sorry to report that your parents were killed this morni…"_

_Hermione didn't hear the end of the sentence she has fainted._

"Hermione? Are you there?" Draco's questions brought her out of the memory.

"Oh sorry,"

"That's ok, but you started crying and I wasn't sure why."

"I'm crying?" She wiped her face to find that she was indeed crying.

"Yeah, whats wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned.

This surprised Hermione even though she knew he had changed it was still hard for her to think of him as a person who actually had feelings.

"I was just thinking about something that happened this summer."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to push all my troubles on you."

"Don't worry about that, just tell me, you'll feel better."

"Well, ok, I guess. At the beginning of summer my parents were killed by some un-captured Death Eaters." She said as before she burst into tears again.

Draco wrapped her in a hug and held her to his chest while he rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry."

She looked up into his eyes; she saw how sincere he was. She liked this new Draco, she liked him a lot.

"Don't be."

"I guess we had similar summers, with living on our own."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for listening to me."

"Don't worry about it, I was glad to."

After that Hermione fell asleep on Draco's shoulder.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Authors note: Sorry this chapter took so long...i'm having a bit of writers block and trying to think of some interesting twists for this story. If you have any ideas please sare them with me. Credit will go to who deserves it. Also, thank you to all the reviewers.

Hermione eagerly jumped off the train and smiled as she saw Hogwarts up in the distance. She looked at all the glittering lights from all the chambers that lay in the large castle. This was more like home to her than any other place, especially since the deaths of her parents. She didn't know whether it was because it was a place of learning, an activity that Hermione found so much comfort, or whether it was because she was surrounded by her loving friends. After running these reasons through her head a couple of times, she decided it must be a combination of both.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Draco got off the train shortly after Hermione. He was not as openly eager but he also looked up at Hogwarts and smiled inside, because even though he had changed he was not great at showing emotion. He would still always be a Malfoy, one of a powerful pureblood wizard family second only to the Saphiras and everyone knew they had long been extinct. He was however incredibly happy to be back, he had spent a long lonely summer at the mansion and had sorely missed the busy hustle and bustle of Hogwarts. It was the only home to him that had ever felt…right.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

The Great Hall was full of chatter and laughter as friends were reunited after a long summer. Even the teachers sat at the front table laughing at the tales shared about their summers. It had of course been the first summer since Voldemort's return that they were able to relax. Tensions were released after Harry potter, now the 'boy-who-lived-not-once-but-twice, defeated him during the last school year.

Hermione was seated across from Ron and beside Harry and Ginny. Ginny was talking animatly to her about the new nail charm book she had picked up in Diagon Alley this summer.

"A French manicure with a swish of wrist! Look at my nails! They have never looked better." Ginny said to Hermione with a huge grin. This was the sort of talk now expected from the fashion queens Gin and 'Mione had become.

"They really are great, aren't they? I really should borrow that book, I've really let my cuticles go this summer." Replied Hermione. She may be a fashion queen but that didn't mean that Hermione had lost any of her IQ, because she hadn't. She was still the smartest witch at Hogwarts in over 3 centuries. Only now she was the hottest, smartest witch at Hogwarts in over 3 centuries.

The conversation between the two girls lasted to the sorting. By that time Ginny had told her about all the styles she had worn on her nail in the past week. Hermione figured she must have changed them every hour at least once.

The sorting hat added 13 new first years to their courageous house. With their voices sore from hooting and hollering every time they gained a member, they were glad to take a break and dig into the wonderful food placed in front of them. Halfway through dinner, Hermione was interrupted by her favorite professor.

"Mrs. Granger, the headmaster wishes to speak with you and the head boy before you are shown to your new chambers. Would you follow me please?" The stern women spoke kindly, showing how highly she thought of this particular student.

"Oh of course," she replied as she quickly got up and followed her head of house.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Across the hall to silver blue eyes had been observing the brunette throughout the entire time he had been seated at the long table reserved for his house. Draco did not understand why he was so captivated by this brunette. There was just something about her. He could feel that she held a secret deep with in her, he didn't know why he knew this but he did. Ever since they had fought along side each other in the war.

Draco recalled back to that night. It had been a dark night, one of the few really stormy ones they had had that year. It had happened so fast. Draco didn't even recall deciding to fight for the light side. Up until it happened he had been neutral, but he had changed his mind at the last minute.

"…Draco. Are you there?" Snape loudly demanded breaking Draco from his thoughts.

"…oh sorry, what do you need professor?" replied Draco after a minute to get back to the present.

"The headmaster has requested your presence in his office, right away. I will take you there." The leader of his house started towards the doors with out a backwards glance. Draco quickly got up and followed him out of the hall and to the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Hermione and the Headmaster were quietly conversing about their summers before Draco arrived. It seemed that Dumbledore had already been informed of her background and the deaths of her parents. At first she was taken back, but then remember that he knew pretty much everything. Draco entered the room quietly and the Professor motioned for him to sit down with a smile.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, it is nice to see you again. I have brought you here to discuss some head boy and head girl responsibilities and privileges, but there is also another matter I wish to discuss…."


	4. Truth and Invites

Authors Note: Heres the next chapter, I hope you like this. Thanx to all my reviewers, again.

The two teenagers sat almost on the edge of your seats. It seemed to them that Dumbledore had held this dramatic pause for much longer than he needed too.

"Hermione, I don't know if you know this but you have a 2nd cousin that lives in Rome and she is getting married in 3 days time." Hermione looked stunned. She had no idea she had family left, she thought she was the only one left.

"I uh…h-have a cousin? I thought I was the only one left."

"Well, you are, the only one left with the name. However, many of your relatives have gotten married and changed their last names. Anyway, she has requested you attend, now that it is safe for you to come out of hiding, and meet the family."

"That sounds awesome! I've never had relatives." Hermione was so excited that she wasn't even angry about never being told about them before. She thought it must have been security issues…

"You were never told about them before for security issues." _Haha I was right._

Draco looked at the girl, who was chuckling under her breath, in confusion. _What are they talking about? Relatives? Hiding? Security Issues? Hey isn't the Blanche girl getting married in a couple of days? That can't mean anything, Hermione wouldn't know her, let alone be related to her, she wasn't pureblood._

"If you don't mind me asking…what are you talking about?" Interrupted Draco.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it is completely up to Hermione to decide whether or not she wants to tell you."

"Well. I guess I could, considering we're heads together, and I wouldn't want to inhibit our working together…" _What is she talking about?_ "I'll just say it then…imnotagrangerimasaphira."

"Umm…you are going to have to break it up a little. I have no idea what you just said."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm not a Granger, I'm actually a Saphira." As an afterthought she added, "Meaning I'm not a muggleborn I'm a pureblood."

"What? Really?" _This is insane…I would never have known._ "Hey don't all Saphiras have caramel coloured hair, like the Malfoys and white-blond?"

"Yes actually, there is a spell on my hair making it brown. Anyway, my family has been in hiding ever since Voldemort. He of course was after them to either recruit them or kill them. My family would never turn to that side, and because of this _almost _all of my family were killed. People thought that the Saphiras were gone forever, but they were wrong. My mother and father hid in the muggle world, then went to Muggle University to get their degrees as dentists, and then set up a business that would make money for them to live on. They were quite successful. I have always known who I was, but I was forbidden to say anything until Voldemort was gone. After he was killed, my parents and I moved back into the mansion and that's pretty much the whole story. Please don't say anything though, I'm not ready for everyone to know." Hermione looked at Draco with pleading eyes.

He couldn't say no to those eyes… "I promise I won't say anything."

"Well now that Draco know the story I can tell him where he comes in."

"Where I come in? What do you mean?" _What is this crazy old coot thinking now?_

"I would like if you would accompany Miss Gran…Saphira to Italy for the week. You know the etiquette needed at these places. I'm confident that you will be a huge help to her. Besides, I hope you two will become friends, it would be a great help to unite the houses."

"We are going to Italy?" Hermione asked, clearly excited. "I've been to France but never Italy! This is going to be so fun, and interesting with all the old buildings…"

"Ok Grange…Saphira…" This is going to be difficult. "We get it.!" Draco continued with a mocking voice, "There is soo much history, think of all the libraries I've never gone to…"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Ok now quiet down you two. You will both be leaving back to London In a few hours…so no need to unpack. I realize that the trip here was a little point less, but you both have your apparating licenses you can use to get to London. You will be traveling by plane to Italy however. I believe it would be a good experience for Draco. Well that's all for now you can go say good-bye to your friends then meet your heads of houses at the front doors before you leave. Happy traveling, Have fun!"


	5. The Plane Ride

Authors Note: Yay! Next Chapter!

The airport was loud with the noise of many people returning from far of place or getting ready to leave. Hermione sat in a seat waiting to board while Draco had his noise pressed against the window entranced by the huge metal planes.

"So these 'things' actually fly?" asked Draco hardly buying any of it.

"Yes Draco, they do."

"Don't lie to me. How do they fly without magic? The whole thing is preposterous." He said that with his Malfoy arrogance returning.

"You fly a broom and your asking me how those fly!" Hermione laughed at him making him blush.

Draco finally had enough of staring out the window and came to sit beside Hermione. They of course had come quite early, with it being Hermione who was too organized to let them miss the flight. They had packed light, shrinking their trunks and only taking backpacks with a few things to make them look not so suspicious.

They waited in silence. Hermione was reading a novel called Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone. A wizard had begun publishing Harry's adventures as children's novels. They were beginning to get quite popular. However, other than the main events none of it was completely true. At first she had wondered if it had been a good idea, but then she decided it probably would that way if muggles heard anything wizards said they would just think they were talking about the book.

OoO-OoO-OoO-

Draco sat silently beside Hermione while they waited to board the "plane".

This is so weird; I can't believe she is a pureblood. Why didn't she tell anyone? If I had known I wouldn't have made fun of her when I was young and ignorant. We could have been friends before now…if you can even call us that now. I guess it is more of a mutual agreement to be civil. How I wish I hadn't been so stupid to consider my dad as the closest thing to god, but it is too late now. At least I figured it out before he made me get the dark mark. What is she laughing at? What is so funny in that book…

OoO-OoO-OoO-

"What are you reading that's so funny?"

Still chuckling Hermione answers him, "It's a book about Harry that was released for muggles. I'm reading about the troll and how Ron and Harry 'saved' me."

"Everyone knows that you ran in there just in time to save Potter! Hey! Are they allowed to publish that kind of things for muggles, isn't too risky?"

"Well, it is just a children's book. They just think J.K. Rowling has an over-active imagination."

"Oh I see. So what does it say about me? That I'm terribly smart and devishly handsome?"

Hermione began to laugh even harder. "You are so full of yourself. Everything about you is pretty true. Everything about you is pretty true. You being a jerk and calling us names."

"Oh." Draco then became quite silent and stared out the window. Hermione realized what she had just said, she felt really bad because she knew he had changed. But she didn't want to bug him so she just let it be silent for a while.

Loudspeaker: "FLIGHT 203 TO ROME IS READY FOR BOARDING! SEATS 1-30 LINE UP FIRST!"

"Well that's us. Lets go Draco." Hermione got up and walked the front of the room where flight attendants were checking the barding passes, Draco followed quietly behind her. She got out their passes and handed them to the pretty women with long black hair.

"Everything seems to be in order. Have a nice flight Miss. Saphira and Mr. Malfoy." She smiled and gave them back their passes. Before they went through the door leading to the plane the women gave Draco a wink.

Draco burst out laughing as soon as they entered the hallway.

"What is so funny?"

"The women hit on me! It was funny, she is so old, like 30!"

"Oh come on I'm sure she didn't hit on you."

"She did!"

The two of them argued over it until they sat in their seats. It was a smaller plane because it wasn't that long of a flight to Rome. Hermione had given Draco the window seat because it was his first time. He sat there playing with the window cover pulling it up and down over and over.

"Would you stop that?" Hermione asked getting annoyed.

"Stop what? This?" He did it a couple more times.

"YES!"

"I don't think I want to…"

"DRACO MALFOY STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL THROW YOU OFF THE PLANE, BUT NOT UNTILL WE ARE IN THE AIR!"

He looked at her nervously. "You can't actually do that…can you?"

"Yes and I will!" Hermione wasn't usually one for lying but it was really annoying.

" OK well maybe I'll stop then. So why does it have to be so cramped in here?"

"Oh stop complaining, it's only a couple of hours. Look we are beginning to move"

Draco looked out the window to see indeed that they were moving towards the runway. Hermione handed him a piece of gum telling him to chew it and explained it would help keep his ears from popping too much. Draco was actually really nervous about take off; he still didn't believe that it would fly. He braced himself as they plane started going faster. He closed his eyes sure that it would crash and end his life. A minute later Hermione tapped on his shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"Look Draco we are in the air!"

They were and Draco was amazed. It was so cool. He wondered why all wizards didn't travel like this. It was fun!

They had passed most of the plane ride in silence. They watched the movie that was playing, it happened to be Shrek 2. This also amazed Draco since he had never seen a movie before. He laughed hysterically telling Hermione that the donkey was his favorite and he liked the cat wearing boots. After the movie and sitting again in silence he asked her a question.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so."

"Why don't you seem sadder about your parents? I always thought you'd be the person who would cry for months after someone died."

"I don't know, I am sad. I just had two months of crying, but after a while I realized I was wasting my life and my parents wouldn't want that. Besides I cried myself out. Although I do still cry sometimes at night…I really miss them." She became very quiet as she talked and looked like the topic would make her burst out into tears at any second.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

"That's Ok, it's nice having someone to talk to. Why did you change?"

"Wow that was sudden…"

"Well so was yours" A small smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"Well…I guess I just realized I could be better than my father…and I didn't want to be just another dark lord follower."

"I see. Well if it makes you happy, I really like the new you."

Draco chuckled at the last comment. "Thanks."

Just then they felt the wheels of the Plane hit the ground.

Loudspeaker: "WELCOME TO ROME!"

Authors note: I hope that explains why their characters are like what they are. Please Reveiw!


	6. Giselle

Authors note: Heres the next chapter, Thanks to all my reviewers and please review this chapter as well. :D:D

Draco walked off the plane; glad to have his feet on the ground even thought the experience was awesome. He found himself in another airport much like the one they left. It was filled with the same noises and sense of excitement of leaving or coming to a new place. Hermione walked quietly beside him, it seemed to him she was also taking in the surroundings.

OoO-OoO-OoO-

Hermione walked beside Draco. She was taking in all the sounds and sights of the busy people that filled the airport. She watched a women and a young girl run over to a man to have a teary reunion. Then she remembered why she was here; it was for the same reason, to be reunited with her family. Her emotions were all mixed up; she felt excitement, and happiness, but most of all fear. Draco must of felt her tense up because he grabbed her hand in a friendly reassuring way.

_It's amazing how much he has changed, never would I have believed he would be so nice to me. I'm not quite buying it… but he seems so sincere, it makes me want to give him a chance._

Hermione spotted a sign with her name on it. _Hermione Saphira, it feels so good to finally use my real name. If only my parents were here to enjoy this feeling with me_.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Draco looked down at her his concern in his eyes.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about my parents. That guy over there has a sign with my name on it." She said nodding in the direction of the man. "Lets go." Hermione and Draco walked towards the guy.

"Hello, you must be Hermione, right?" The man wore a friendly welcoming smile as he talked.

"Yes, that's me, and this is my friend Draco."

"It is nice to meet both of you. I am the chauffer of Miss. Geraldi, Mr. Pirce. The limo is outside. Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and they headed out of the airport. The weather was beautiful, still nice and summery. Mr. Pirce opened the door for Hermione and Draco before putting their backpacks in the trunk.

"So are you excited to meet your family?" They had been on the road for about 20 minutes and Draco decided to break the silence.

"Yes! 2 days ago I didn't even know I had family. I'm so curious to see what they are like."

"Yeah I bet."

10 minutes later they arrived at a huge mansion outside of Rome. The limo pulled up to the front door and Mr. Pirce let them out. They walked up to the front doors just as they were opened by what looked like a butler.

"Hello, you must be Miss. Saphira and Mr. Malfoy. I am the Geraldi family butler, Pierre. I will take you to your rooms to get settled." Without waiting for a reply he turned and started walking to the grand staircase in front of them. Hermione quickly followed. They went up four floors, all of which seemed to be decorated with a different colour scheme. They stopped at the end of a corridor on the fourth floor with two doors facing eachother.

"Miss, your room will be on the right and Mr, yours on the left."

"Ok, Thank you." Replied Hermione.

"I will leave you now to get settled. Miss. Geraldi is currently in a business meeting and will be done in an hour. I will come get you then to take you to meet her." He then turned and walked back down the corridor.

"Uh, this is so weird." Said Hermione to Draco.

"Yeah really. Isn't Pierre a French name? I thought we were in Italy."

Hermione laughed at this comment, it wasn't exactly what she had meant. "Yeah, well that too. So what do you want to do, check out the rooms together or by ourselves then switch?"

Her comment then made him laugh. "Lets do it together, its more fun that way."

They went first into her room, which was decorated completely in white. It was very elegant, with a over-sized canopy bed dressed in white, a huge vanity which seemed to be stocked in perfumes and cosmetics, a sofa and chair, and a chez lounge by a well stocked book case.

"Well they must know you pretty well, they even gave you your own library!" Said Draco with his trademark smirk.

"Ha Ha, shut up. It is beautiful though, nicer than my room at home and I thought it was awesome."

"Yeah, what is your mansion like?"

"Um, it's a bit bigger than this one, but not as nicely decorated. Yet, we were going to finish it this summer, but after my parents deaths I put it off."

"Wow. It is definitely bigger than the Malfoy mansion then, our is slightly smaller than this one."

Hermione laughed as she made her way to one of two doors in the room. It led to a huge closet, although it didn't have many things in it, it had some pretty clothes and accessories in it. Then she went to the next one which was a beautiful bathroom decorated in turquoise and gold. After they were done in her room they went to Draco's. His room was green and silver.

"Wow, it is my colours, I think they spy on us."

"haha, maybe."

The bed in this room had a black comforter and pillows with silver accents. It had almost the exact same furniture except instead of a mini library and vanity there was some weights and a TV.

"Hey that's like the thing on the plane! Can I watch shriek on it too?"

Hermione burst out laughing at his childlike behavior. "Yes, honey, you can." She said this like she was talking to a two-year old."

"Don't mock me."

"Ok fine, I am going to go shower and change, I'll come back in a bit."

45 minutes later Draco and Hermione were sitting on the sofa in Draco's room chatting animatly about their friends and Hogwarts. They were really becoming good friends. Both of them couldn't believe how much fun they could have with each other. There was a sudden knock on the door and Pierre walked in.

"There you are, Miss Geraldi is ready to see you. Please follow me."

They were led to one of the smaller living rooms and Pierre motioned for them to enter. Inside was a beautiful girl only about to years older than them and had the same hair as Hermione but she had striking green eyes.

"HERMIONE! I'm so happy to finally meet you and be the first to welcome you to the family! I'm Giselle Geraldi, your fathers sister was my mother."

"It's nice to meet you to. I'm so excited to meet my family. It has been quite the shock finding out I actually have family. Oh and before I forget this is my friend Draco. We go to school together."

"Oh! Hogwarts! I went to Beuxbatons (a/n I'm not sure how to spell it). From what I hear you are at the top of your class. The family is very proud of you."

"When do I get to meet them?"

"In 2 days we are having a big party, all our family will be there."

"I am looking forward to it."

"I hope you two found your rooms adequate, I asked Dumbledore what would suit you. Hermione I would like you to consider that room as your own and I want you to visit me regularly." Giselle giggled but tried to look serious, "We absolutely need to go shopping! We will go tomorrow! Draco, of course, can come to. IT will be fabulous."

OoO-OoO-OoO-

Draco watched the two girls get acquainted and was sincerely happy for Hermione. He was glad he could experience this with her.


	7. Meeting the Family

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! I have been trying to decide what to do next and how long the should be in Rome, the rest of the story or only a couple of chapters…Anyways, thanks for reading and the reviews!

Hermione woke to the soft warmth of late summer sun, she took a double take of her surroundings before the memories of Giselle and her and Draco's trip to Rome returned to her. Hermione forced her way out of bed knowing that many great experiences were to be had as soon as she got her lazy bum out of bed. She sauntered to her bathroom much happier than she had been days before waking up in her own mansion._ I have family! This is so great, but I wish Mom and Dad were the ones introducing me too them not Giselle…_

"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." She said out loud as she started the shower and blinking a single tear out of her eye.

OoO-OoO-OoO-

Draco watched all the people around him. Hermione, Giselle, and him had been out enjoying the sites and shopping, a lot more of the latter, and now they were sitting at an outside table at a quiet little restaurant for a late lunch. Hermione and Giselle were comparing knockoff designer purses they had bought from some street vendors by the Colosseum. His attention turned from the tourists and residents of Rome to Hermione. She was laughing at something Giselle said. _She is so beautiful; her smile is enough to make me melt…no girl has been able to do that to me before. I wonder if she likes me any more than a frie…no I won't think about it, the last thing she is thinking about is a boyfriend right now, and I don't want to spoil our friendship. She is the best friend I've ever had._

OoO-OoO-OoO-

It was the night of the "big party" which Giselle had greatly understated the first time they had discussed it. It was going to be a huge ball with over 600 people. Only about 1 hundred of them Hermione's direct family however. Hermione was wearing a gorgeous gown of Sapphire, which seemed very appropriate for the circumstances. It was a strapless dress that was fitted down to the bottom of her hips and then went out in a gradual flare. It was simple but elegant and accessorized with only her mom's necklace and a pair of simple diamond studs. Her hair was done in soft curls. Hermione wanted to look perfect for when she met her family for the first time and she did indeed look perfect. She was especially excited because Giselle had told her grandmother was going to be there. Hermione had never had a grandmother in her life before and envisioned a kind, elegant, and caring women whom would comfort her and listen to her.

When she was done she looked at herself once more in the mirror before deeming herself OK and left the room to find Draco and head to the ballroom.

OoO-OoO-OoO-

Draco had just finished when he heard a light knocking on his door. He quickly went to answer it knowing it was Hermione coming to get him. He opened the door and stared at the girl in front of him fully aware his jaw must be touching the floor. She was beautiful normally but this was just incredible. He fought his urges to lean down and kiss her right then and there, wondering why he hadn't fallen for her sooner; smart, funny, easy to talk to, and definitely gorgeous, she was perfect.

"Draco?" He jerked up out of his trance and Hermione blushed, "are you ready to head down now?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I just finished getting ready," He offered an arm to her and they headed down to the ballroom.

It was like a red carpet event, the guests were entering in the most gorgeous gowns and there were photographers for wizard gossip newspapers and magazines. Draco was used to this but he was sure Hermione wasn't and looked over to her to see her shaking and looking very nervous.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful, just smile, you'll do fine." He whispered into her ear.

"Is it always like this at these things?"

"Yep, and get used to it, they are going to be following you around for awhile Miss Saphira."

She gave him a quick scared look before she turned to the photographers and smiled, thinking that if they were going to take pictures of her they might as well be good ones. Soon, they found themselves entering the ballroom and greeted by Giselle.

"You two look great!" She said as she smiled, "It is a little overwhelming the first couple of times, but you'll get use to it." Now talking just to Hermione.

"Thanks and I'm beginning to realize that," replied Hermione.

"Come over here and I'll introduce you too grandmother, be warned however, she is a little scary."

On the side of the dance floor sat an older women dressed very elegantly talking and laughing with everyone who wandered over to meet her. Giselle brought her right up to her and introduced her.

"Grandmother! How are you? This is our long lost Hermione."

"Hermione? Jared's daughter?"

"Yes"

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you, I have always wondered what you were like." Said Hermione timidly.

"Well, you would know if your father hadn't run off with your tramp of a mother and gone into hiding at the first sign of trouble."

Hermione was taken back, how could she say such things about her parents? "My mother was not a tramp and my father loved her right up until the day he died."

"Do not disrespect me, I am being nice enough letting you into the family."

"I am part of this family, linked by blood, whether you like it or not." With that Hermione walked off with Draco in tow. She was not at all what Hermione had expected. Giselle looked quickly at their grandmother before hurrying after them.

"Hermione! She doesn't mean it, she is just very strict when it comes to family." Giselle said when she caught up to them, "She is actually really proud of you."

"To me it sounded like she didn't couldn't care less about me."

"She does, believe me. Your father and her just have some bad history."

"What happened?"

"Well I don't know details except that she wanted him to marry this one girl he had been dating for years, but when he met your mother he decided to marry her. Your mother's family is one that the Saphiras have had a feud with for centuries and she wouldn't approve the marriage. So they eloped to Quebec, your father had a lot of money form stocks and businesses he had owned and your mother had all of her inheritance."

"I never knew any of that…but it's not an excuse for her to hate me or say those things about my mother!"

Giselle nodded her head knowingly and left to talk to some more of her guests. Hermione blinked back her tears and she felt the reassuring squeeze of Draco's hand. They spent the rest of the night meeting the rest of her relatives, who all opposed to her grandmother readily welcomed her into the family, and dancing with Draco.'

Author's Note: ENJOY! and Review ;-)


End file.
